Clan:Diary Of Questers
General Information http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/2730/pres41.png If you love completing the quests and achievement diaries throughout Runescape, or you seek help in either - then you are in the right place. Diary of Questers offers a great community full of friendly people who love to quest, complete their achievement diary, fun events, help, and advice for all fellow Adventurers. If you're looking for help or want to check us out, feel free to stop in our cc: DiaryOfQuest Diary of Questers is a Questing/Help clan specializing in the completion of Quests, Achievement Diaries, and events. We value friendship and fun above all else, seeking to provide the best clan experience possible. We strive to be fair and considerate to all of our members, and will not tolerate prejudice, bigotry, or other rude behaviors. Whether you are aiming for a Quest Cape or just enjoy questing in general, want to complete the Diaries, or you're looking for a fun, friendly, drama free group to share conversation and events with - Diary of Questers is the place for you. In Diary of Questers you can expect to share in your adventures with like-minded individuals who share a love of Runescape. Group questing (Especially upon the release of a new quest), Diaries, and Holiday events are only a few of the non-standard events that you can expect to be able to participate in. We also provide the full assortment of typical clan events - Members are also encouraged to suggest events outside of the normal event schedule. Diary of Questers is not a combative clan - we do not seek conflict with other clans. As such there are no combat requirements to join. To join Diary of Questers as a member you must have 100 quest points, or have completed all of the Easy Diaries. If you do not have those requirements yet wish to join - you are still more then welcome to join our CC to get help and advice while you work on meeting our requirements. The Quests and Diaries of Achievement throughout Runescape are the most exciting - and rewarding challenges that an adventurer can undertake. Ever wonder what really goes on in the desert? Whats happening behind the scenes in Varrock? What really happened in that closed off portion of Ardougne? What goes on in the lighthouse? Just who is the wise old man? All of these questions and many, many more are answerable only through questing. There are hundreds of mysteries throughout Runescape that are revealed by partaking in Quests. There is also the lore - the reason the world of Gielinor is the way it is. The storylines and lore woven throughout the lands of Gielinor are epic indeed, effecting everything from the currently living, the undead, and the gods themselves. Through Questing you will explore aspects and areas of the game that non-questers will never have laid eyes on. The rewards are astounding, the stories are grand, and the sense of fulfillment from completing all of them and receiving the coveted Quest Points Cape - that is second to none. Then there are the Achievement Dairies - tasks that once completed will raise your status throughout the cities and kingdoms of Gielinor. The rewards for these Diaries are well worth obtaining, and the tasks themselves will direct you to do activities that you may not have known were possible. Combined, the Quests and Achievement Diaries in Runescape allow you to experience first hand the plots, mysteries, lore, and fables in runescape while providing the best possible rewards - and this is why we exist. Clan Information Leaders: DOQ Kitty, Hannah Rye, USN Squid Homeworld: 98 Clan Chat: DiaryOfQuest Time Zone: World wide Check us out at http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=TFgHgYCXs14/forums.ws?93,94,828,61851382,goto,1. Category:Clans Category:Needs FTW check Category:Need Images Category:Clan Quest